nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Rain of Lies
'''Rain of Lies '''is the third coupling song in the normal version of the fourth single by 22/7. It was released on August 21, 2019. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto and composed and arranged by Itsuki Onagi. Tracklist Normal Edition Videos Youtube ver.= Lyrics Rōmaji= suki na hito ga tsuita uso wa fui ni furidashita ame ni niteiru sonna wake ga nai to sora wo miageru you ni tada anata wo mou ichido jitto mitsumete shimatta makkuro na kumo ni oowarete itoshisa no yuudachi zubunure ni natta mama nanimo iikaesezu ni tachitsukushiteita dou sureba ii no darou (kasa mo nai) kono koi no yuudachi amaashi ga tsuyosugite machi kara oto ga kiete mae mo mie nikuku natte kodoku datta koko de senaka wo mukerareru no ka? sayonara tte iidaseru no ka? docchi mo docchi Rain of lies yagate hikari ga sasu you ni gomen ne to itte kureru no darou ka? kokoro to asufaruto tatakinagara mou kore ijou hanashitemo sora moyou wa kawaranai kanashimi wa mizutamari ni naru omoide ga naiteiru me no mae ga nijindeku hitei shite kureru tte kitai shiteta no ni watashi tte amasugiru ne (baka mitai) kono ame ga agareba ashita kara hareru ka na namida ga kawaku koro ni subete wo wasurerareru niji mo kakaru sore mo jinsei no hitokoma nan da sotto jibun ni iikikaseta owatta koi wa Rain of lies ame mo ki ni naranakunatte kita itoshisa no yuudachi zubunure ni natta mama nanimo iikaesezu ni tachitsukushiteita dou sureba ii no darou (kasa mo nai) kono koi no yuudachi amaashi ga tsuyosugite machi kara oto ga kiete mae mo mie nikuku natte kodoku datta koko de senaka wo mukerareru no ka? sayonara tte iidaseru no ka? docchi mo docchi Rain of lies |-| Kanji= 好きな人がついた嘘は ふいに降り出した雨に似ている そんなわけがないと空を見上げるように ただ　あなたをもう一度　じっと見つめてしまった 真っ黒な雲に覆(おお)われて 愛しさの夕立　ずぶ濡れになったまま 何も言い返せずに　立ち尽くしていた どうすればいいのだろう(傘もない) この恋の夕立　雨脚が強すぎて 街から音が消えて　前も見えにくくなって孤独だった ここで背中を向けられるのか？ サヨナラって言い出せるのか？ どっちもどっち　Rain of lies やがて光が差すように ごめんねと言ってくれるのだろうか？ 心とアスファルト叩きながら もうこれ以上話しても　空模様は変わらない 悲しみは水溜りになる 思い出が泣いている　目の前が滲んでく 否定してくれるって期待してたのに 私って甘すぎるね(馬鹿みたい) この雨が上がれば　明日から晴れるかな 涙が乾く頃に　すべてを忘れられる虹もかかる それも人生の一コマなんだ そっと自分に言い聞かせた 終わった恋は　Rain of lies 雨も気にならなくなって来た 愛しさの夕立　ずぶ濡れになったまま 何も言い返せずに　立ち尽くしていた どうすればいいのだろう(傘もない) この恋の夕立　雨脚が強すぎて 街から音が消えて　前も見えにくくなって孤独だった ここで背中を向けられるのか？ サヨナラって言い出せるのか？ どっちもどっち　Rain of lies |-| English= The lies told to you by someone you love resemble Rain that suddenly starts falling Like looking up at the sky in disbelief I just ended up staring at you one more time Covered in pitch black clouds An evening shower of affection has left me soaked to the bone Without responding, I stood there stunned What should I have even done? (with no umbrella either) This evening shower of love, a passing shower that was too heavy The sounds from the city were muted, I had trouble seeing what was in front of me, and I felt so isolated At this point, can I turn away? Can I blurt out "farewell"? It's the same either way, a Rain of Lies I wonder, like a ray of light finally breaking through Will you tell me you're sorry? While my heart and the asphalt are both pounding It doesn't matter if we talk more, the weather doesn't look like it's about to change My sorrow turns into a rain puddle Memories are weeping, blurring right before my eyes If you had just denied it like I was expecting you to I'm too naive, aren't I? (how stupid of me) If this rain ends, I wonder if it'll be clear skies from tomorrow on? By the time my tears dry, I'll be able to forget it all, and a rainbow will come into view "It was just one scene in my life" I softly lectured myself A love that's over is, a Rain of Lies I've become less bothered by the rain An evening shower of affection has left me soaked to the bone Without responding, I stood there stunned What should I have even done? (with no umbrella either) This evening shower of love, a passing shower that was too heavy The sounds from the city were muted, I had trouble seeing what was in front of me, and I felt so isolated At this point, can I turn away? Can I blurt out "farewell"? It's the same either way, a Rain of Lies Credits * English Trivia * The song is the first English only titled song by 22/7. Category:Discography